


Amar Cura

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Relicário de Emoções [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Hogwarts, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Após todo o sofrimento anteriormente passado,Harry e Severus agora possuem uma nova chance de viverem juntos, pois o amor tudo cura…





	1. Epílogo

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa, criada e editada por mim. 
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Amar Cura - 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal tudo bem com vocês? Então estamos de volta com meu querido Snarry e seu filho lindo u.u
> 
> A fanfic passa-se em 2015. As idades das personagens são: Albus Severus, 11 anos — Harry Potter, 35 anos — Severus Snape, 55 anos. Scorpius também tem 11, nascido em meados de 2005. Teddy tem 17 e nasceu em 1998.
> 
> Ainda estou a decidir as casas de Scorpius e Albus, mas tenho uma leve tendência de fazê-los serem Slytherins. Então sem mais delongas até a fanfic.

* * *

 

Já se passara mais de dezesseis anos desde que eu pisara ali pela primeira vez. A plataforma 9 ¾ estava apinhada de gente. Eu andava firme e confiante, mas por dentro estava deveras nervoso. Era o primeiro ano de Albus em Hogwarts. O primeiro de longos sete anos separados. Eu sei que ele deve estudar, mas sempre tive minha família por perto. Já não bastava Severus lecionando em algumas turmas de Poções Avançadas e Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas – matérias que ele dava tanto em Hogwarts quanto no Ministério da Magia, mais precisamente na sessão de Aurores.

Por Merlin estava pior que Molly quando deixava os filhos na Estação  _King Cross_  anos atrás. Parece até que foi ontem que passei por aquela parede e conheci o Mundo da Magia.

— Está divagando demais Harry, o que passa na sua cabeça garoto?

— Garoto não Severus, eu já tenho idade o suficiente para ser considerado um homem. Uma prova disso é o motivo de estarmos aqui juntos.

— Claro, está correto, mas só porque você teve um filho aos 24, isso não lhe faz um adulto. E muito menos trazê-lo para ir ao colégio. Harry não me olhe assim estou falando sério, ainda é um garoto e pronto. Pare de ratear menino.

— Menino é Severus! Deixe você ver quando chegar em casa o menino que vai encontrar.

— Por Morgana Bendita! O que eu fiz agora garoto? Você está irritado com o quê?

— Com nada tirando o fato que quando não estiver trabalhando vou passar o dia todo sozinho em casa porque meu adorável filho estará em Hogwarts, junto com meu amado marido, quando o mesmo não estiver no Ministério. Urgh eu odeio isso ok! Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho — respondi amuado. Realmente estava parecendo uma criança pequena.

— Então esse escândalo todo foi por causa dessa simples questão.

— Simples, ora seu…

— Mas é fácil resolvermos isso Harry, você pode vir à hora que quiser me visitar meu esposo. A rede de flu da minha lareira está diretamente ligada a do nosso quarto. Ou você acha mesmo que eu já não havia desconfiado que você ficaria mal com essa mudança.

Meus olhos brilharam. A cada dia que passava Severus me surpreendia mais do que nunca. Houve algumas vezes bastante cômicas. Como a vez que ele se recusou a fazer sexo, ou quando chamou a Hermione pelo nome ao invés de Sra. Granger.

_[Início das Lembranças]_

— A Severus vamos, por favor.

— Harry você não é somente uma boneca sexual. Não que eu não queira transar com você. Eu te amo. Pare de rir, por favor, estou falando sério.

— Severus – disse manhoso.

— Harry você é meu noivo. Eu amo fazer amor com você. Mas haverá vezes que eu irei querer ficar somente abraçado a você. Eu posso não parecer romântico, mas o sou, principalmente por você.

… ▬ …

— Me pergunto por que você não volta a Hogwarts para continuar seus estudos.

— Talvez porque eu já tenha um trabalho e seja o auror mais novo que se tem história – sorriso maroto.

— Garoto não é porque você venceu o Lord que isso lhe faz inteligente. Até mesmo Hermione voltou para estudar. Porque está sorrindo novamente. Tudo que eu falo é engraçado é.

— Você a chamou de Hermione e não de Sra. Granger.

— Isso não vem ao caso.

— Vem sim Severus, você a chamou pelo primeiro nome e não pelo sobrenome que em breve tenho certeza que vai mudar.

— Enfim o seu amigo Weasley decidiu pedi-la em casamento?

— Acho que seria apropriado dizer que foi ao contrário.

_[Fim das Lembranças]_

Após esse episódio raríssimo duma demonstração de afeto em público continuamos o caminho em total silêncio. Mas eu ainda continuava nervoso. Albus estava à frente carregando seu carrinho com a gaiola da coruja e seus malões de viagem. Como ele tinha se tornado um menino bonito.

Seus olhos eram verdes quase azuis, herança minha e de minha mãe. Os cabelos lisos, herança de Severus, mas a cor era uma mistura de negro com ruivo tão único que dependendo da iluminação ficaram vermelhos ou cor de ébano.

Confesso que me assustei com essa mistura tão diversificada, mas Mione me explicou com todas as letras – imagine meu cansaço depois da conversa – como a genética é um jogo que quase nunca sabemos o resultado, mas que por sorte tínhamos conseguido logo o mais difícil de todos. Um filho ruivo de olhos claros advindos de pais de cabelos escuros. Até que a cor de seus olhos eu até entendi por causa das minhas, mas o cabelo até hoje me fascina.

Ele é a mistura perfeita de nos dois com um pouco de minha mãe. Só espero que ele não puxe a mim que assim como meu pai sempre fomos imãs para confusões. Preciso depois conversar com a Mione sobre essa possibilidade e consultar os cálculos genéticos dela.

— Se você continuar divagando assim, Albus achará que tem algo errado e ficará preocupado Harry.

— Me desculpe Severus, mas é impossível não me perder em pensamentos. O tempo passou rápido demais, parece que foi ontem que eu recebi a notícia que íamos ser pais. E no outro dia meu bebê já está indo à Hogwarts.

— Ei eu não sou um bebê! — Gritou Albus irritado parando o carrinho de forma abrupta.

— O senhor estava escutando a conversa dos adultos Albus? — Disse Severus friamente.

— Não senhor pai. Mas fica difícil não ouvir meu pai me chamando de bebê. Eu não sou criança.

— Claro que não é Albus, mas sabe como seu pai fica emotivo com sua ida a Hogwarts. Então vamos dar um pequeno desconto para ele.

— Ei vocês dois estão de complô e eu não estou sabendo? Por Merlin, agora só me falta meu filho entrar na Slytherin.

— E isso seria ruim pai? – perguntou tristonho.

Me abaixei ao seu lado olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Percebi que isso era algo que provavelmente o afligia muito.

— Filho você tem dois pais que estudaram em casas diferentes. Eu fui um Gryffindor e seu pai um Slytherin. Eu não me importo em qual casa você irá cair, pois o meu maior orgulho é saber que você estará estudando na mesma escola que eu e seu pai.

— Seu pai está certo Albus — disse Severus se agachando ao meu lado — nos dois lhe amamos e não importa a casa que você entre.

— Mas vocês dois foram de casas rivais pai. Tio Ron falou que eu deveria ser um leão como todos, mas o Tio Draco falou que eu devia ser uma serpente. Eu não quero ficar longe dos meus primos. O Hugo, a Rose e todos os Weasleys são Gryffindor e o Scorp deve cair em Slytherin.

— Mas você esqueceu que seu primo Teddy é um Hufflepuff¹? Ele já está no seu último ano e eu continuo sendo padrinho dele? E que mesmo ele estando numa casa que as pessoas quase não conhecem ele é incrível. Filho não importa a casa que você caia e sim o que está em seu coração, mas vou lhe contar um segredo.

— Qual? – perguntou esperançoso.

— O chapéu também ouve o que você deseja. Quando foi minha vez na Seleção das Casas, ele queria fazer de mim uma cobra, mas eu pedi para ir para a casa dos leões. E ele me atendeu.

— Sério pai? — Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação e felicidade. Ele se virou para Severus como que para confirmar o que eu disse.

— Sim Albus, mesmo eu achando que o Chapéu não deveria ter nem suposto que seu pai fosse um Slytherin ele aceitou o pedido e o mandou junto aos leões.

— Ei! Eu podia muito bem estar na casa das cobras.

— Claro, e eu poderia estar tomando chá com Minerva nesse momento. Harry você não tem nada que um Slytherin tem como moral. Você é puro Gryffindor e eu amo isso em você — falou sorrindo e indo me beijar.

— Urgh! Não preciso ver isso, meus olhos pai! — gritou Albus tampando o rosto nos fazendo rir.

Eu iria sentir falta desses momentos em casa, mas nada me orgulhava mais do que minha família reunida, fosse onde quer que fosse. O trem soou seu apito e eu precisei me despedir, abracei aos dois fortemente como se minha vida dependesse disso.

— Não se esqueça de me mandar uma carta avisando sobre a seleção e você por favor me avise quando posso ir lhe ver ok? — Pedi para ambos que assentiram mudamente.

— Eu amo vocês — e pude ouvir com alegria "nos também".

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart usada no capítulo ["Snarry. The future. por **Nastya Khalova (miss-khalova)** "](https://www.deviantart.com/miss-khalova/art/Snarry-The-future-332896306).
> 
> [1]. Foi dito em primeiro de setembro, por J.K. Rownling em seu [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/638778021663666176), que Edward Remus Lupin, mais conhecido como Teddy Lupin estava na Hufflepuff como monitor de sua casa no ano de 2015 e que James Sirius Potter havia ingressado em seu primeiro ano, em Gryffindor. Posteriormente em outra [publicação](https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/638641255094853632), foi-se dito que sobre a ida dos alunos para Hogwarts. Acaso desejem o ler, deixo-os abaixo em um pequeno preview.
>
>> I'm in Edinburgh, so could somebody at King's Cross wish James S Potter good luck for me? He's starting at Hogwarts today. [#BackToHogwarts](https://twitter.com/hashtag/BackToHogwarts?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
>> 
>> — J.K. Rowling (@jk_rowling) [1 de setembro de 2015](https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/638641255094853632?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
>
>> Have just heard that James S Potter has been Sorted (to nobody's surprise) into Gryffindor. Teddy Lupin (Head Boy, Hufflepuff) disappointed.
>> 
>> — J.K. Rowling (@jk_rowling) [1 de setembro de 2015](https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/638778021663666176?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	2. Capítulo 01 – Seleção das Casas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que havia prometido o capítulo semana passada mas passei mal demais com garganta inflamada e os remédios me deixaram mole, além de que a criatividade estava longe de mim. Passei a semana toda procurando como escrever, mas só consegui fazer uma fanfic do Desafio de Outubro do Nyah! e nada mais.
> 
> Só que hoje dia 24/10 por ainda não terem publicado a palavra do dia do desafio e por algumas novidades de Harry Potter - a peça de Teatro sobre Albus - me animei e fiz esse capítulo, mas vou ser um pouco má e não publicarei ele todo, irei dividir a amanhã no domingo quem sabe vocês saibam mais u.u
> 
> Beijinhos a todos, boa viagem no expresso e até mais viu

* * *

 

Após a Batalha de Hogwarts e tudo que passáramos logo após o salvamento de Severus deixou minha vida de ponta cabeça. Havia vendido  **Grimmauld Place, 12,**  casara-me e tivera um filho. Enfim havia formado a família que tanto almejava.

Confesso que não foi fácil, sofri bastante quando anunciei que iria viver com Severus que ainda era considerado como um  _ex-Death Eaters²_  – poucas pessoas se lembravam de que haviam o inocentado de seus crimes após a Batalha de Hogwarts.

E por causa da fama como Salvador do Mundo Mágico, muitas pessoas gostavam de me bonificar, doando quantias absurdamente generosas aos meus cofres em  _Gringotes³._  Isso acontecia desde os tempos de Hogwarts, e com após o fim da guerra se intensificou, mas só foi anunciar meu relacionamento com Severus, que além das doações pararem de ritmo algumas pessoas até pediram seu dinheiro de volta.

Eu como nunca fiz questão do mesmo tentei até devolver, mas os duendes deixaram claros que se a doação era feita de livre espontânea vontade eu não podia somente devolvê-la por causa de uma mudança em minha vida conjugal.

Como não houve maneira de debater e devolver o dinheiro pensei bastante sobre o que fazer com ele e por fim decidi juntamente com Hermione criar uma instituição para ajudar crianças que assim como eu haviam ficadas órfãs por causa da guerra.

Comprei um prédio grande e fiz do lugar um orfanato, com escola, ligação direta com  _St. Mungus⁴_. Fiz dali um refúgio e lar de várias crianças e adolescentes. E após o nascimento de Albus as doações aumentaram significativamente – acredito que a consciência das pessoas gritou um alerta assim que me anunciei gestando.

E imaginar que tudo isso acontecera há quase 20 anos atrás me deixava chocado. O tempo voava, e por falar nisso nem notara que já me encontrava próximo de casa. Estacionei o carro na garagem – possuía dois modelos distintos, um velho  _British Leyland Mini 1000⁵_ e o recente  _Golf Black Edition⁶_  e entrei porta adentro.

Quanto aos carros, o  _Mini_ eu havia comprado antes do nascimento de Albus. Necessitava de um meio de transporte mágico que não fosse somente uma vassoura e como carros mais antigos aceitavam modificações bruxas muito bem – o Ford  _Anglia⁷_  do Sr. Weasley era uma bela prova, só não resistira ao Salgueiro Lutador – optei por esse modelo.

Já o Golf, consegui numa espécie de bazar, o antigo dono disse-me que era um modelo muito bem cotado. A lábia foi tão boa que comprei o problema depois foi Severus.

Não sou um homem de gastos, mas depois que minha família crescera, eu não podia mais carregá-los num carro minúsculo e velho. Além de que o bairro onde vivemos é  _muggle_  e chamaria atenção não ter um modelo mais novo. No fim das contas o convenci.

Moramos em  _Epsom, Surrey⁸_  – sudeste da Inglaterra, mais especificamente em  _Stoneleigh⁹_. É um lugar agradável, perto há o  _Nonsuch Park_ , além de alguns campos de golfe, colégios e tudo que há de necessário e o melhor de tudo, é perto de Londres e da  _Estação King Cross_.

Mas ao pensar nisso meu coração se apertava. Como será que Albus estava indo, e Severus? Só desejava que Albus não se decepcionasse com a casa a qual fosse selecionado, e que Severus não ficasse muito animado.

O falatório sobre as casas fora tanto que até ele entrou na aposta de qual delas seria a vitoriosa a ter Albus como aluno. Os Weasley em grande maioria votaram em  _Gryffindor¹⁰_ , menos George que dizia que ele provavelmente cairia em  _Slytherin_ somente para despeito a todos e Severus também cria assim.

Eu decidi por ficar neutro, mas no momento que Mione dissera que ele seria um  _Ravenclaw_ eu decidi por entrar no jogo e apostei  _Hufflepuff_  só para deixar as apostas equilibradas. Agora era esperar a carta e saber quem havia ganhado os 100 galeões¹¹ apostados.

_[No Expresso para Hogwarts]_

Numa cabine dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts, dois garotos conversavam animadamente sobre a seleção de casas e as apostas familiares. Um era Scorpius Malfoy e o outro Albus Snape, bruxos de 11 anos de idade indo para uma escola longe dos pais.

— Vi que seu pai não ficou muito agarrado em você Scorp – desembuchou Albus pensativo.

— Você sabe como ele é não gosta de demonstrar os sentimentos em público, mas ficou tão emotivo quanto mamãe. Os dois faltavam me esmagar antes de sairmos da Mansão foi engraçado – respondeu sorrindo relembrando o fato.

— Imagino – riu um pouco – meu pai Harry fez o mesmo. Ele faltou chorar ao me deixar na Estação hoje mais cedo, mas meu pai Severus nem parece que se importou com isso.

— Mas o seu pai é assim mesmo, ele é como o meu dentro de casa falta me beijar, na rua me crucifica com o olhar. É coisa de  _Sly¹²_ , sempre frio na frente da sociedade, mas sem nunca se esquecer da família.

Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria em Albus. Na visão do menino ele jamais conseguiria ser assim, ele não sabia como disfarçar as emoções em público e era o primeiro a chorar em momentos tristes. Scorpius pareceu notar a preocupação do outro e decidiu distraí-lo quanto a isso.

— Mas se quer saber Al, às vezes é uma bobagem e nem todos os  _Sly_  são assim. Você mesmo não disse que seu pai poderia ter sido um, mas escolheu ficar com os leões – Albus acenou com a cabeça em sinal de entendimento – então pra quê a preocupação? Você pode ser uma cobra sem precisar se parecer com uma, ou você nunca ouviu falar dos híbridos ou  _hatstall¹³_?

A cabeça de Albus na hora se aprumou no corpo e sua postura se endireitou. A conversa ficara interessante.

— Híbridos?  _Histalm_? – Perguntou como se precisasse duma confirmação novamente.

— É  _hatstall_  Albus. Você por acaso está com cera nos ouvidos? Eu não gosto de repetir duas vezes – bufou falsamente como um verdadeiro Malfoy.

— Para de graça loiro e conta logo – falou enérgico.

— Tá legal se você está insistindo vou te contar duma vez. Você mesmo disse que seu pai quase foi um sly correto? Então eu andei pesquisando na Biblioteca da mansão e descobri que há os chamados hatstall, que é quando o Chapéu Seletor leva mais de 5 minutos para decidir de qual casa o aluno será. A Diretora Minerva, pelo que sei deixou o Chapéu louco para decidir entre os Gry e os Raven, mas só depois de cinco minutos e meio que ele decidiu.

— Nossa que show, conta mais.

— Se você não interromper eu conto – falou indignado.

— Cala a boca e terminar logo escorpião!

— Não me chama assim seu velho!

E o vagão se encheu de risadas. Os dois até perderam o fôlego de tanto rir. Mas Albus já não se aguentava mais de curiosidade e pediu para que o amigo continuasse.

— Já os híbridos são bruxos que possuem habilidades para ambas as casas, alguns quando passam na seleção são identificados como  _hatstall_ , outros não. Seu pai, por exemplo, poderia ser um  _Slythindor¹⁴_ , pois ele é um leão, mas tem atitudes de uma cobra e quase caiu nessa casa. Sua tia Hermione mesmo é uma genuína  _Gryffinclaw_ , com toda aquela pompa de leão corajosa e inteligência de invejar um  _Raven_.

— Uau que massa Scorp – respondeu quase que pulando do banco.

Passaram mais algumas horas conversando animadamente, algum tempo depois os primos de Albus se juntaram ao vagão e pouco antes do trem chegar ao ponto de parada todos já estavam devidamente vestidos a caráter de aluno primeiranista de Hogwarts.

Albus procurou seu pai na saída, mas sabia que o mesmo só viera no expresso por insistência de Harry, mas que aquilo não havia lhe agradado em nada. E para não deixá-lo mais nervoso preferiu nem avançar numa conversa se o visse, faria isso depois da seleção.

Assim que conseguiu enfim desembarcar encontrou com Hagrid a reunir os alunos. Seu pai avisara que seria ele que faria isso, e Albus sorriu de excitação.

— Ora veja só se não é o filho de Harry, Albus como você cresceu. E Scorpius olá – respondeu enquanto abraçava o menino.

— Ei Hagrid então a gente já vai pro castelo? – perguntou eufórico, a energia que irradiava do menino era tamanha que qualquer um diria que ele estava prestes a receber o presente de sua vida.

— Sim, sim só irei reunir todos você e seguiremos nos barcos, agora ande logo e escolha alguém, pois você irá comigo na frente – e piscou enquanto reunia o restante dos alunos.

— Você ouviu Scorp, nos vamos à frente – e não pode evitar abraçar o amigo que retribuiu de bom grado sem nem pestanejar ou pensar nos olhares curiosos lançados a si.

Minutos depois, podia se ver diversas lanternas, seguindo frente a barquinhos com três passageiros e indicando o caminho Hagrid, Albus e Scorpius. Hogwarts podia ser vista por de trás da névoa, iluminada pela parca luz da lua que se mostrava minguante.

Enfim em Hogwarts outra vez.

 

Continua…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2]. De acordo com o Dicionário Madame Pince o nome Death Earts é a versão original para Comensal do Morte.
> 
> [3]. Banco Bruxo, sendo um enorme prédio branco, com portas de ouro e pisos de mármore localizado no Beco Diagonal e dirigido por duendes. Com cofres localizados no subterrâneo estendendo-se por quilômetros abaixo da cidade, sendo um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo bruxo, razão pela qual é tão confiável para os muitos daqueles que guardam seu dinheiro ou pertences valiosos em seus cofres. Fonte Madame Pince.
> 
> [4]. Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, fica localizado em Londres. Escondido sob a fachada da loja de departamentos Purga & Sonda LTDA, a entrada do hospital fica em uma vitrine mal cuidada que dá acesso apenas para aqueles que falam com um velho manequim que decora a frente da loja.
> 
> [5]. O carro em questão é um Mini da fábrica British Motor Corporation (BMC). Produzido de 1959 a 2000, foi imortalizado como o carro do Mr. Bean nas suas séries e filmes. Aqui se encontra um modelo parecido ao que Harry adquiriu https://goo.gl/jfq9Ak e o carro de Bean https://goo.gl/Du7GWe.
> 
> [6]. Modelo produzido pela Volkswagen em meados de 2010, o Golf Black Edition vem na cor preta ninja, possui quatro portas, com cinco assentos – dois dianteiros e três traseiros. Não sei ao certo se foi vendido na Europa. Imagem do carro: http://goo.gl/WBWqU3. Especificações do mesmo, modelo 2012 http://goo.gl/7eV8Lj e modelo 2012 http://goo.gl/tzGR9w.
> 
> [7]. Em 1992, indo ao segundo ano em Hogwarts Harry e Ron não conseguiram embarcar no Expresso por isso usaram o carro do Sr. Weasley, um Ford Anglia (produção de 1939 a 1967) para chegarem à escola. O carro foi destruído pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Informações sobre o carro podem ser encontradas aqui http://goo.gl/PacGSZ ou aqui http://goo.gl/dZ8oub. Imagem do carro: http://blog.sbtjapan.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/img-thing.jpg.
> 
> [8]. Surrey é um condado situado no sudeste da Inglaterra, fazendo fronteira com Kent, East Sussex, West Sussex, Hampshire, Berkshire e com a área metropolitana de Londres. Está dividido nos seguintes distritos: Elmbridge, Epsom e Ewell, Guildford, Mole Valley, Reigate e Banstead, Runnymede, Spelthorne, Surrey Heath, Tandridge, Waverley, Woking. Fonte: https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Surrey
> 
> [9]. Quem desejar saber como é a região aqui vai um mapa da mesma https://goo.gl/nw7ddb
> 
> [10]. As casas de Hogwarts no original são chamas de Hufflepuff – Lufa-Lufa, Ravenclaw – Corvinal, Slytherin – Sonserina, Gryffindor – Grifinória. Fonte: Madame Pince http://wiki.potterish.com/index.php?title=Hogwarts
> 
> [11]. Feita de ouro, um galeão é o equivalente a 17 sicles – prata – ou a 493 nuques – bronze. Curiosidade: Um galeão equivale a 5 libras inglesas, que valem aproximadamente 18 reais. Um sicle vale 1,48 real e um nuque equivale a 5 centavos de real.  
> Fonte: http://wiki.potterish.com/index.php?title=Galeao.
> 
> [12]. As casas possuem apelidos aos seus membros, Sly, Gry, Huff e Raven. Isso ajuda na distinção dos alunos.
> 
> [13]. Fonte: http://www.wickred.com.br/2015/10/hatstall.html e http://www.wickred.com.br/2015/09/hogwarts-house-hybrids.html
> 
> [14]. Definição para Gryffindor e Slytherin. Fontes: http://www.wickred.com.br/2015/09/hogwarts-house-hybrids.html e http://pt.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Slythindor (em inglês)


	3. Capítulo 02 – Hogwarts outra vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que alguns devem estar querendo me crucificar pela imensa demora na atualização dessa fanfic enquanto outras têm sido publicadas né.
> 
> Por causa de inúmeros motivos vou deixar “Amar Cura” em hiatus indefinido, não sei quando volto nem se voltarei. São alguns problemas familiares e de saúde que novamente tenho enfrentado. Como a insônia que já me era recorrente e tornou-se mais forte, me fazendo trocar o dia pela noite nas últimas semanas. Isso tem sido um enorme problema que tem gerado atrito em casa, para ampliar toda a situação recentemente faleceu a mãe de meu irmão e isso trouxe certas lembranças a todos.
> 
> Vocês também já devem ter notado que a fanfic envolve família e como posso demonstrar um amor que não recebo ou não possuo? É bastante complicado, meu emocional não lida bem com isso.
> 
> Espero que vocês entendam e não me julguem, já me basta ter encarado um grupo de garotinhas mimadas me ofendendo com racismo e preconceito no Social Spirit e outra pessoa me humilhando pelos meus trabalhos, eu não sei se suportaria ler mais algo de ruim sem realmente desistir finalmente de tudo.
> 
> Então apreciem a leitura até uma próxima.

* * *

 

_[Em Hogwarts]_

 

Meu pai me contara inúmeras vezes o quão grande era Hogwarts, mas eu nunca havia imaginado que ela seria maior ainda do que as imagens que víamos nos livros da minha madrinha. Tia Hermione adorava falar sobre como aquele castelo fora o lar dos três por quase sete anos, vez ou outra ela citava a Batalha, mas meu pai Harry quase tinha um colapso ao lembrar-se daquele dia, acho que era porque meu outro pai quase morrera ali. Esse ponto eu entendia. Eu ficaria muito triste se ocorresse algo com os dois ou com minha família e amigos.

Mas por sorte não havia mais guerra então podia ficar tranquilo com isso e focar na minha segunda preocupação. A seleção das casas da qual eu ainda tinha medo de cair em  _Slytherin_ , mas tinha de me focar no que meu pai e Scorp disseram. Nem todos ali são ruins, meu pai mesmo era um exemplo, não tão bom, mas era o meu exemplo. Por falar nisso imagino se ele já está na mesa dos professores, meu pai Harry diz que ele incorpora toda uma pose de “morcegão das masmorras”, ainda me caio de rir ao pensar nisso.

— Divagando demais Potter.

— É Potter Snape. Eu já disse isso para você Scorp.

— Sim já disse, mas eu adoro lhe incomodar com isso. Além do mais, ninguém vai te chamar de Snape quando todos lembrarem que você é um Potter. Encare esse fato Albus o nome do tio Harry vale mais que o do meu padrinho – ele olhou para os lados antes de continuar, – por falar nisso melhor ficarmos quietos, pois já estão reunindo os alunos. Nos vemos em breve – gritou já se afastando e tomando seu lugar na fila.

E foi somente ele ir que imediatamente uma bruxa alta e de olhar calmo, mas firme chegou dizendo:

— Olá a todos, sou a Diretora Minerva McGonagall e irei guiá-los quanto ao que viverão aqui em Hogwarts. Há uma seleção de casas feita pelo nosso Chapéu Seletor, criado por nossos fundadores. A cerimônia de seleção precede o Banquete de Abertura. As quatro casas se chamam Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Cada uma delas tem sua história honrosa, um professor chefe e monitores que lhes auxiliarão nos próximos sete anos. Cada uma é a representação de nossos fundadores, que foram bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem aqui, seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a Taça da Casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. E como a seleção ocorrerá perante de toda a escola, sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam. Em alguns instantes voltarei para buscá-los, peço silêncio e ordem enquanto me ausento¹ - dito isso ela seguiu para algum lugar desaparecendo de minha vista.

Notei alguns alunos tentando descobrir como um Chapéu iria conseguir selecioná-los para uma das casas, alguns – provavelmente os vindos do Mundo Muggle – divagavam histórias sem pé nem cabeça de como a seleção do Chapéu era. Eu ria por dentro e sabia que Scorp deveria estar fazendo o mesmo, mas sem perder aquele ar aristocrático que ele tinha. Decidi me focar um pouco mais em outros pensamentos antes que meu riso se tornasse audível devido a imagem dum Scorpius se segurando para não rir.

Já que a Diretora Minerva havia pedido ordem, silêncio e alinhamento optei por me arrumar uma vez mais e conferir se estava jeitoso e apresentável. Imagine se eu chegasse desalinhado até o Grande Salão. Meu pai provavelmente me mataria ali mesmo com um olhar, ele odiava desordem, principalmente no quesito vestimenta. Até meu pai Harry sabia disso e passara a se vestir melhor com o tempo, mas eles ainda tinham algumas discussões quanto a uma camisa velha quase desbotada que meu pai adorava vestir nos finais de semana ou em seus dias de folga.²

Aquilo até parecia uma relíquia de família, de tanto tempo que estava conosco. Mas era como Tia Mione dizia,  _“Algumas pessoas costumam ter um carinho especial por certos objetos, e não desgrudam deles mesmo quando estão velhos ou estragados”_. Por isso eu nem dizia mais nada quando algo assim ocorria. Por fim terminei de me avaliar e só precisei somente arrumar um pouco meu cabelo sobre os olhos e as mangas das vestes e aguardar o retorno da Diretora.

E foi somente pensar nela que a mesma apareceu em nossa frente pedindo que a fila continuasse e que a seguíssemos até o salão. Ele era gigantesco, maior do que imaginava. O teto estava enfeitiçado mostrando a parte de fora do céu, num azul anil noturno repleto de estrelas e poucas nuvens. Algumas velas estavam ali adornando e iluminando o local. Remexi minha cabeça esquadrinhando tudo com os olhos e achei as quatro mesas de cada casa, repleta de alunos com suas vestes de diferentes anos. Passei rapidamente o olhar por ali procurando Teddy meu primo – que na verdade era afilhado do meu pai, mas como era parente em algum grau desconhecido por mim eu dizia ser meu primo, já que o mesmo costuma chamar meus pais de tios, - mas demorou muito e o avistei ali na mesa de uniforme amarelo e preto sorrindo para mim e acenando como se me desejasse boa sorte. Foquei meus olhos em outro canto e via algumas cabeças vermelhas e outras nem tanto, os parentes Weasley por parte dos meus tios.

Seguimos em frente e paramos aguardando que Minerva novamente falasse algo. Eu então olhei a mesa dos professores. O lugar do Diretor vazio, pois a mesma fazia o papel de Professor da Seleção – meus pais diziam que até hoje ninguém conseguia conduzir aquilo melhor que ela, por isso ela o continuara o fazendo, mesmo depois de sua nova posição na escola. Notei meu pai ali sentado perto de alguns outros professores que eu não conhecia, mas em breve seria apresentado e teria que saber os nomes. Ele não olhou para mim, mas eu sabia que ele me vigiava sem esboçar nada.

McGonagall chamou alguns alunos por ordem alfabética dos sobrenomes. Eu podia ouvi-los sendo selecionados pelo Chapéu. Um por um eles foram sentando-se em suas respectivas mesas, e eu me sentia mais nervoso a cada nome riscado da lista. Ouvi chamando os da letra M e me permiti prestar mais atenção, até que Scorpius fosse chamado.

— Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy – ela chamou em tom alto. Notei-o saindo da fila um pouco afrente de mim e sentando-se no banquinho. Antes mesmo do Chapéu tocar-lhe a cabeça ela bradou: — Slytherin – e Scorp correu até sua mesa sendo aplaudido e felicitado por todos dali.

Respirei fundo, faltava pouco para meu nome chegar. Então ele se fez presente antes mesmo que eu pudesse me acalmar. Ouvi diversos burburinhos no salão devido ao sobrenome a que fora chamado. A Diretora me olhou como que pedindo mudamente que eu seguisse ao banco, fui trêmulo e sentei. O Chapéu foi posto em minha cabeça.

— Hum, o que temos aqui. O garoto Potter Snape, seus pais foram grandes alunos dessa escola rapazinho. Você é alguém de grande poder como ambos e possui o nome deles. Então o que será? A casa dos leões como seu genitor ou a casa das serpentes como seu progenitor? Qual lhe será melhor? Um lugar repleto de coragem ou de astúcia?

— Eu não sei senhor – respondi com medo.

— Não sabe? Mas você tem toda a chance de escolha a sua frente. Seu pai fez isso anos atrás e você pode fazer o mesmo – ditou a última frase baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse. Eu respirei fundo e fiz a escolha com meu coração, assim como deveria ser.

— Vejo que já se decidiu rapaz, então que assim seja. Slytherin!

O Chapéu foi retirado da minha cabeça e eu corri o mais rápido possível para perto de Scorp, que me abraçou nem se importando com sua pose de Herdeiro Malfoy e me parabenizou junto da casa quanto a minha seleção. Olhei até a mesa dos professores deixando de lado todos os outros ao meu redor e notei um sorriso no rosto de meu pai. Ele estava feliz por minha escolha e eu também. Só não poderia dizer o mesmo dos perdedores da aposta.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então meus queridos, o texto das notas iniciais foi feito ano passado, alguns meses atrás. Eu fui criando com o passar dos dias esse nosso capítulo e por fim ele saiu e logo hoje no aniversário de 56 anos de nosso amado Severus Snape u.u
> 
> Sim, sim meus amigos leitores, hoje dia nove de janeiro nosso adorável mestre de poções faria anos se não houvesse morrido tragicamente no livro, mas como o mesmo está vivinho aqui na nossa fanfic em breve posto capítulo de lembras do passado mostrando um aniversário dele, ou quem sabe eu mostre o desse ano mesmo hein? Vai depender muito de como estará meu humor e a dona criatividade como amiga.
> 
> No mais dou beijinhos e abraços nos meus leitores, peço humildemente que me perdoem pela demora, mas eu não estava nada bem desde o último capítulo publicado e as coisas só foram piorando. Desde então, mas decidi trazer algo e não deixar passar em branco esse nove de janeiro. Beijinhos até depois.
> 
> Ps.: Ficaria feliz com reviews, eles me alegram e muito e deixam nossos personagens felizes também u.u Eu estava quase esquecendo-me de comentar que não coloquei as canções do Chapéu Seletor nesse capítulo, mas no próximo farei menções a ela.
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> [1] Trecho extraído e reescrito do capítulo sete do livro Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Fala de Minerva McGonagall ao encontrar os alunos primeiranistas de Hogwarts a entrada do Salão Principal, antes do banquete e da seleção das casas.
> 
> [2] Albus e Bárbara perguntam: Alguém conseguiu descobrir de qual camisa estamos falando?


	4. Capítulo 03 – Conversas e apostas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo meus adoráveis leitores maravilhosos que eu amo de paixão u.u
> 
> Como hoje é dia 1º de setembro e como todos sabem o que esse dia significa para nós fãs de Harry Potter, então eu quis deixar um presente para todos vocês, mostrando como foi o primeiro dia de Scorp e Albus na escola, em breve trarei mais momentos dos nossos pequeninos e da família Potter Snape.

* * *

 

A seleção enfim terminara e o banquete fora servido. Havia muita comida, algumas eram-me conhecidas pelos dias que passava na Toca ou quando ia visitar algum de meus tios, mas outras eu nunca havia sequer visto. Decidi comer tudo que me era agradável aos olhos, mas não muito para não passar mal. Eu era bom de garfo como diziam, mas não tão bom quanto meu tio Ron que podia devorar aquela mesa em minutos se tia Mione deixasse. Sorri com o pensamento e decidi atacar os doces, mais especificamente uma torta muito cheirosa.

Não houve muita conversa na refeição e assim que a terminamos, após ouvir o Hino de Hogwarts, todos nós seguimos nosso monitor até as masmorras, ali era frio assim como meu pai dissera. Mas eu sentia que cada passo que dava iria congelar meus ossos, espero que com o tempo eu me acostume com aquilo. Não demorou muito que chegássemos até uma porta circular e gigantesca.

— Antes de adentrarmos em nosso Salão Comunal gostaria de deixar claro que há regras dentro dessa casa, não toleramos notas baixas nem alunos que causem desordem. Somos serpentes e nunca abandonamos os nossos, mesmo que alguns digam o contrário. Em breve o Diretor de nossa casa chegará para explicar mais sobre isso. A senha é “Parsel”, e somente com ela poderão adentrar por essa porta, o toque de recolher é. Agora todos entrando, vamos aguardar até que o Prof. Snape chegue.

Eu estava ansioso, veria meu pai atuando como Chefe de nossa casa e poderia dizer enfim se ele era mesmo tudo o que diziam. O “morcegão das masmorras”, um apelido que rendeu aos meus tios alguns furúnculos por baixo das calças e outros feitiços lançados por ele. Mas enquanto aguardava não pude deixar de notar como aquele lugar era incrível, havia uma lareira do meu lado direito e alguns móveis no meio da sala, tudo era de pedra, mas o ambiente era aconchegante e quente. Bastante diferente do que eu sentira do lado de fora. As cores verde e prata além do negro tingiam todo o lugar, dando-lhe um charme à parte.

Enquanto eu olhava tudo notei Scorp perto de mim, ele parecia tão maravilhado quanto eu. Claro que o orgulho em seu peito era maior, já que mais uma vez ele honrou o sangue da família e entrara em Slytherin, como todo descente Malfoy e Black – exceto Sirius, Teddy e Tonks que seguiram para casas diferentes. Eu até quis falar com ele, mas percebi um silêncio abrupto no local e o motivo era meu pai se aproximando com suas vestes esvoaçantes. Ele parecia sério como nunca vi antes, suas feições rígidas como se estivesse com raiva.

— Espero que o monitor de vocês já tenha avisado quem sou, mas se assim ele não o fez direi eu mesmo. Sou o Professor Severus Snape, Chefe da Casa Slytherin e Mestre em Poções de vocês. Não tolero desordem, desalinho e muito menos desobediência, seja em minha sala ou não. Vocês precisam ser ótimos alunos, não tolerarei notas baixas, nem perda de pontos, muito menos alunos sofrendo castigados em demasia por nosso zelador Argos Filch. Já foi dito que os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas¹, mas somente alunos do segundo ano o podem fazer, no entanto caso queiram podem visitar o campo e apreciarem nossos alunos em sua seleção. Sob suas camas em breve aparecerá o horário de suas aulas. Nenhum aluno deve estar fora da cama ou de sua casa após o toque de recolher, se assim o fizer levara uma detenção que eu mesmo irei supervisionar. No mais estão liberados e sejam bem-vindos à Slytherin, os quartos são ao fundo, podem ir deitar.

u já estava seguindo com a turma nada diminuta de primeiranistas quando senti uma mão se fechar sobre meu ombro, não foi preciso virar-me para saber de quem era. Somente segui o rumo do qual ela me dirigia e me vi numa sala ampla ali perto de um dos corredores que dava aos quartos. A porta se abriu ao toque da varinha e entramos, me sentei num sofá indicado e relaxei ao ver a expressão normal de meu pai dirigida a mim.

— Boa noite Albus.

— Boa noite pai – respondi feliz por aquele momento. Meu pai até quis ser forte, mas ele surgiu ao meu lado e me abraçou.

— Acho que o senhor está feliz pelo resultado, mas me pergunto se é porque me queria aqui ou se pelo valor da aposta que ganhamos – meio que perguntei esperando levar um mini safanão na nuca, o que não demorou nem dois segundos para ocorrer.

— Pai, isso doeu!

— Quem sabe da próxima aprenda a respeitar os mais velhos – ditou rindo, – mas respondendo a sua questão estou feliz pelos dois e creio que seu pai também estará. O que acha de lhe dar a notícia pessoalmente?

— Dá mesmo para fazer isso? Eu achei que talvez ele estivesse dormindo ou eu o faria amanhã como todos os alunos – perguntei entusiasmado com tudo.

Meu pai se levantou, me ofereceu uma xícara de chá e seguiu até a lareira, jogando um punhado de pó de  _flu_ no fogo deixando-o verde e chamando  _Residência dos Potter Snape_. Notei o fogo tremeluzindo e a cabeça de papai aparecendo, ele falou algo baixinho e imediatamente surgiu pelo fogo correndo para me abraçar quase me fazendo derrubar a xícara que segurava.

— Pai, assim eu não consigo respirar – ditei com pouco folego devido o aperto que recebi. Papai me soltou e sentou-se à minha frente junto de meu pai. Os dois sorriam muito.

— Então meu filho é agora uma mini serpente. Eu estou feliz por você Albus, mas me diga o que está achando de tudo meu querido – pediu meu pai Harry. Contei-lhe que gostei do lugar, mas que o achei muito frio e ele quase teve um ataque brigando com meu pai por não ter o aquecido com um feitiço. Uma cena cômica de se ver.

Meu pai Severus o abraçou tentando lhe acalmar antes que gritasse muito e nos deixasse em problemas – o que sei ser mentira já que provavelmente havia algum feitiço de silenciador no quarto. Ele prontamente se calou nos olhando como se pedisse desculpas. Às vezes meu pai podia ser pior que um menino pequeno.

— Mas então Albus já está tarde e você precisa dormir, amanhã poderemos conversar melhor e para não ter nenhum problema com os outros alunos sugiro que envie uma carta para seu pai somente por conveniência. Tudo bem? – Acenei em consentimento. – Ótimo agora se despeça e cama mocinho.

— Só não se assuste querido se seu pai lhe tratar um pouco rude. Ele não pode lhe dar muito favoritismo mesmo sendo se pai. Você entende isso não é mesmo Albus? – Perguntou-me meu pai Harry, com obvio sinal de preocupação. E antes de me levantar respondi que sim.

Segui então até os dois lhes abraçando e dando um beijo de boa noite em cada um e seguindo ao meu quarto. Scorp já estava na cama ao lado dormindo tranquilamente. Coloquei meu pijama e deitei, logo após fazer minha higiene bucal e usar o vaso. O sono veio rápido e eu dormi tranquilamente até o outro dia.

Ou era assim que deveria ter sido, se um dedo não tivesse me cutucado o rosto enquanto exigia que eu acordasse. Era Scorp sendo inconveniente num momento nada oportuno. Eu iria matá-lo se meu pai ali passasse para conferir se dormíamos e ele ali nos deixando encrencado.

— Scorp eu juro que mesmo sem poder vou te lançar um feitiço colante para você ficar grudado naquela cama. Vai dormir eu quero descansar.

— Cala a boca Albus e chega para lá, eu quero sentar para poder conversar com você – ditou me empurrando e sentando-se sobre as cobertas.

Bufei um pouco zangado com a importunação do loiro oxigenado, mas não pude deixar de ficar ansioso com o que ele queria conversar comigo tão tarde da noite.

— Então o que tem de tão importante que te fez me privar do meu sono para nos falarmos Scorp? – Perguntei por fim dando um rumo aquilo tudo.

— Não seja estraga prazeres Albus, nós estamos em Hogwarts cara, nas Slytherin. Isso é fantástico Albie! – Respondeu exasperado quase que gritando.

— Pelos deuses por favor não me chame de Albie e não grite. Por acaso quer que meu pai apareça aqui? Ele ainda deve estar acordado conversando com meu pai sobre minha seleção.

— Tio Harry está aqui? Que maldade, você nem me chamou hein – ditou com falsa indignação.

—  Pare de charme Scorpius e me diga logo o porquê de ainda estar acordados. Já estou ficando sem saco para isso tudo.

— Ah não seja tão mal-educado Albie, falando assim até parece que me odeia. Ok, ok pare de me olhar feio, vou falar sério agora. Eu estou muito animado que a gente está aqui, mas eu queria saber mesmo o que você fez para o Chapéu Seletor te selecionar na Slytherin.

— Eu só disse o que eu queria. Ele me perguntou e eu respondi. Meu pai tinha até comentado sobre isso comigo, mas eu não achei que ocorreria.

— Continua vai, eu sei que tem mais.

— Tá legal. Lembra da nossa conversa sobre as casas e tudo mais? Então, meu pai falou como você sabe que eu tinha o direito de escolher onde queria ficar e eu decidi aqui. Eu gosto de Gryffindor, mas eu sinto que lá eu não teria toda a tranquilidade que eu sinto que terei aqui. Meus primos são legais, mas lá eu sei que teria alguns problemas.

— Aqui você também vai ter Albus.

— Mas eu vou ter você, meu pai e todos os Slytherins que puder conquistar – respondi sorrindo.

— Já agindo como uma serpente hein, e olha que só estamos há pouco menos de um dia aqui. Agora vamos dormir, porque eu estou morto de cansado, se afasta um pouco quero deitar.

— Ah não, nem pensar loiro, você não vai deitar aqui.

— Albus por favor, está frio demais e… deixa para lá, vou voltar pro meus lençóis gelados pisando nesse chão congelante – ditou melodramático.

— Morgana bendita que me ajude. Tá legal, pode deitar, mas só por hoje. Amanhã você deita na sua cama.

— Valeu Albus, deixa eu só pegar uma coisa – respondeu pulando para seu malão e trazendo consigo um ursinho de pelúcia.

— Seu maldito eu vou te matar, você…

— Calma aí amigo, calma. Eu estava brincando?

— É mesmo? Eu estou achando que você está é com medo de dormir sozinho.

— Como se você também não estivesse, agora cala a boca e vamos deitar – ditou por fim enfurnando-se por baixo das cobertas quentinhas da cama.

Dormimos tranquilamente e sem muitas preocupações quanto a acomodação que fizemos. Pois para nossa sorte devido as reformas ocorridas após a reconstrução de Hogwarts tínhamos o quarto só para nos dois o que diminuía e muito qualquer problema de privacidade. As reformas e ampliações do castelo deixaram as masmorras maiores dando uma grande repaginada nos quartos dos alunos que agora eram dispostos para ter somente de dois a três alunos.

Mas eu tenho certeza que não havíamos conseguido um quarto somente nosso por pura sorte. Do jeito que meus pais eram preocupados com minha segurança assim como os de Scorp, creio que eles fizeram de tudo para que o nosso quarto fosse um dos de duas camas. Assim estaríamos mais seguros, uma coisa muito importante, pois mesmo já se passando anos após a guerra ainda recebíamos algumas ameaças, ainda mais nos dois filhos de grandes personalidades bruxas, resumidamente filhos de  _ex-Death Eaters_  e do Salvador Bruxo. Era como se houvesse um grande alvo sobre nossas cabeças. O que deixava por vezes ambos em situações complicadas, como da vez em que no aniversário de Scorp ele recebera um presente recheado com veneno e maldições, que quase recaíram sobre mim que o abri enquanto o ajudava na festa.

Desde então nossos pais redobraram a segurança, e esse fora um dos fatos que omiti para Scorp. Foi também por medo de algo ocorrer a ambos que escolhi a Slytherin. Só espero que nada nos aconteça aqui.

Mas devo dizer que até que fora uma excelente jogada a de Scorpius, ambos estávamos precisando dessa proximidade amiga para podermos relaxar em tão novo ambiente. Ainda mais um tão frio quanto esse, eu realmente preciso pedir para meu pai que dê uma manutenção no feitiço de aquecimento.

 

 

Continua…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quanto aos meninos dormirem na mesma cama, favor ainda não pensem em um relacionamento romântico entre os dois, eles só têm 11 anos e mesmo sendo garotos ainda está muito cedo para isso. Veja somente como dois meninos, felizes, ansiosos, mas também assustados com esse novo momento de suas vidas.
> 
> E vamos falar sério quem nunca teve um bom amigo que você até dormiria com ele na mesma cama se fosse necessário? Ou algum outro parente né, tipo um irmão ou irmã? Eu mesma dividi minha cama por anos com minha irmã mais nova, já dormi com meus pais, ou com meu irmão mais velho. Então gente quando se vê a pessoa como família do modo como Albus e Scorp se veem é fácil ter um entrosamento bonito como esse.
> 
> [1]. Trecho inspirado, extraído e reescrito do capítulo oito do livro Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Fala de Percy Weasley e Albus Dumbledore antes e depois dos alunos primeiranistas de Hogwarts deixarem o Salão Principal se dirigindo as suas respectivas Salas Comunais.


End file.
